


Popcorn Garland

by Crows Oneshots (CrowNoYami)



Series: Advent Calendar 2017 [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Polygamy, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/Crows%20Oneshots
Summary: A simple question about garland leads to Sam pulling his lovers close.





	Popcorn Garland

** Disclaimer ** **: I do not own Supernatural**

** Authors Note ** **: Sorry it** **’s so short!**

** Warnings ** **: Incest, Established Polygamous Relationship.**

****

 

**Popcorn Garland**

“I simply do not understand why we must decorate the tree in something edible. Would it not taste incorrect after resting on the branches?”

Sighing, Sam turned to Castiel who was watching Dean place another string of garland on the small tree. Having a place for them to call home for the holidays, Dean had insisted they get a tree to celebrate. Being that it was something Sam desired as well, he hadn’t put up much of a fight. The only thing they had argued about was what kind of garland to put on the tree. While Dean wanted to go to the local Wal-Mart a get their decorations all in one go, Sam wouldn’t hear it. Stringing another piece of popcorn onto the long piece of string, Sam looked at Castiel before sighing slightly.

“It’s tradition to decorate the tree, most families now tend to use fabricated garland, but this process is a bit older and I always liked it.”

Castiel nodded his head before turning his attention back to Dean who was finishing the end of one of the strings. Slipping on a cranberry, Sam glanced up to watch as Dean stood back to admire his work, most likely looking for imperfections. Absently Sam’s hands continued to work while he did so, once the string was done, Sam stood after placing the bowl of popcorn and cranberries off to the side. Taking the string with him, Sam held it carefully with his right hand while he wrapped his left around his brother from behind. Castiel watched from the couch as the two placed the last bit of garland on the tree, both standing back to admire their work.

“You know Cas,” began Sam, a smile on his face while he held Dean against his chest. Castiel looked up at Sam who had turned his head to look at Castiel. “Wanna know one of my favourite traditions? Mistletoe. I think Dean and I should show you that one later, don’t you think Dean?” asked Sam, his hands moving from holding Dean to rubbing at his hips. Dean leaned his head slightly to the side for Sam to start kissing along his throat. “Yeah, Sammy… Cas you gonna just sit there?”

Standing from his spot on the couch, Castiel made his way to the two hunters. Placing himself in front of Dean, Castiel was dragged into a heated kiss by the other man as Sam slipped his fingers under Dean’s shirt to touch smooth skin. With a soft moan, Castiel reached behind Dean, pressing his chest against the other mans’ while tangling his fingers in Sam’s hair. He could only hope the lesson in mistletoe ended just as nicely as the one about garland.

 

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always.


End file.
